Continued Confessions of Georgia Nicolson
by iheartyou424
Summary: Set after Love is a Many Trousered Thing. Georgia knows she can't keep things like they are with Dave the Laugh and Masimo. But what is she going t do about it? BETA'S WANTED! Message or review if interested! Chapter 3 up
1. Chapter 1

A/N Don't own the book or the characters.

**Sunday June 11****th**

**Field Trip from Hell**

**The River**

**12:37 a.m.**

Oh giddy God's pajamas and zoot alors. Dave the Laugh loves me...and is attached to my face. Breathe. Breathe. Crap I've forgotten how to breathe. In and out in and out. Wait what if I swallow his tongue. Erlack. Mmmmm nip libbling. Dave is the Hornmeitster and the nip libbling champion.

**15 minutes later**

My big red botty is about to freeze off. It may be warm outside but my bottom is like Siberia.

"Dave?"

"Sex kitty."

"Dave I,"

"Don't say it Gee. I know this isn't exactly right, but I'll finish with Emma if you'll finish with Masimo. Then this won't be wrong."

"Dave I don't know what to say. Well actually I know what I was going to say. I was going to say that I need to creepy creep back to my tent so I can get new pantaloonies because my botty might freeze off."

"Oh..."

Wow! Awkward doesn't begin to describe this. Okey dokey just run...attractivly back to the camp site without falling.

**3 minutes later**

Not so easily done in a dark secluded forest.

**4 minutes later**

Bugger. I just tripped don a tree root. Damn. I hate the wilderness. Uh oh. I think Miss. Some Excuse For A Teacher may have heard me.

"Georgia? Were are you going? It's almost 1 in the morning."

Say something sane. Anything sane just to keep Miss. Wilson from realizing everyone is gone.

"I was just popping over to the loos I had a bit too much to drink before bed."

"Fine Miss Nicolson but as soon as you are done back to bed. We've got a long drive back and you'll need your sleep."

It's good to know our educational system is in such good hands. NOT!

Now where to put my wet pants so the "teachers" don't find them. I guess on top of our tent will have to do. Where are my bloody pants? I know i had a clean pair in my bag. All I can find is a p[air of old sweat pants. Well they'll have to do.

**Walking Back to The Lads**

I feel a slight breeze on my bottom. But I'm wearing pants. Oh what fresh hell?

There's a hole in my pants. And it is quite large. But I can't risk going back to the campsite. Miss Wilson will want to know why I've changed pants.

Where did Dave go?

Ah there he is still sitting by the river.

"Sexy Kitty! You've returned to me. I thought a bear might have eaten you."

"Ha ha. If a bear had really wanted a snack he would want something more elephantine,,,,like Miss Wilson."

That's odd. I make a hilarious joke and somehow Dave the Laugh is Being the Unlaugh. What could be wrong. We've just had a lovely snog and he told me he loved me...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I don't own anything.

**Still Sunday June 11****th**

Bus Back to Civilization

Thank God the trip is over. I may have had an allergic reaction to so much "nature" and would have had to be rushed to the hospital. And everyone would be sad

**5 Minutes later**

Except Dave who ignoravoused me for the rest of the night. Because he's a prat. He shouldn't be upset. If anyone can be upset it is me. He told me he loved me. He snogged me. What am I going to do? I know Masimo is my one and only but I can't deny it anymore. I really like Dave the Laugh. A lot. Which is unacceptable. He has a girlfriend. I have a boyfriend. We will for now and forever more be just friends.

**1 minute later**

But he did say he would finish with Emma for me. And that is sweet. I practically had to force Robbie, and Masimo to break up with Wet Lindsey.

**2 minutes later**

Oh the confusosity.

**12:35 p.m.**

Civilization. I wonder if I should tell Radio Jas about the Dave the Laugh fandango. Probably not as she is called Radio Jas. Next thing I know Masim will fin out all the way in Italy. That's how big a gob that girl has.

**12:52 p.m.**

Lovely home. Lovely afternoon. No wilderness in sight. Begging of summer term. Mutti, Vati and Libby are all gone Life is beautiful.

**In the Loo**

Lovely indoor plumbing.

**2:02 p.m.**

Ah a nice hot shower and some Jammy Dadgers are just what I needed. Now for a bit of telly.

**2:15p.m.**

God this is boring.

**Phone**

Ringing Jas.

"Jas?"

"Yes."

"Can I come over. I need to talk to you."

"No just tell me now."

"I can't. I need to come over."

"Well Gee Tom and I are going to go on a ramble soon and..."

"You know Jas you might just go live in the wilderness with badgers because I need you and you are being useless."

"Georgia what is so important?"

"More Dave the Laugh trouble."

"I'll make some snacks."

**On the Way to Jas's**

What was I thinking? I can't tell Jas. It will just lead to another telling off. Never mind I can deal with a telling off. I need my bestie.

**In Jas's Roo**

"Jas, I snogged him again. And he told me he loved me. And that he'd finish with Emma. I should consider getting a flat on the rack of love because I'm there so much."

"Gee. I can't believe you! Of all the inconsiderate stupid things..."

"Jas, stop yelling at me. I know I've done badly. I don't need a telling off. I need advice."

"Well this keeps happening. And I don't think you'd let it happen unless you liked Dave. So honestly and truly as your best friend I think you should finish with Masimo and just go out with Dave. It'll save a lot of confusosity."

"I guess your right Jas. I'll finish with Masimo when he gets back."

**My Room**

Well my mind is made up. Jas is right. If I really like Masimo I wouldn't be doing this to him. And if I really didn't like Dave then this wouldn't keep happening.

**5 Minutes Later**

I really need to call Dave and tell him.

**On the Phone**

Riiiinnngggg

"Hello?"

"May I speak to Dave?"

"Sure here he is."

"Hello."

"Dave it's Georgia. I need to talk to you."

"Sure Sex Kitty. We'll have coffee. I'll meet you at Luigi's in half an hour."

"Okay see you then."

Oh my God only half an hour to get ready. My hair looks like a dead animal that is having a rest on my head. And to apply make up. Dave really should give me more notice.

**5:30 p.m.**

Okay I'm outside Luigi's , my hair is in n attractive bun (or atleast that's what I like to think) and I can see Dave. But if I go in it's really over between me and Masimo. Can I do it? Will I do it?

**In Luigi's**

"Hey Dave."

"Hey Georgia. Um I didn't just ask you to come because you need t say something. I need to say something too."

"Okay but please let me say what I am going to say because if I don't do it now I might chicken out. Dave as soon as Masimo comes back I'll finish with him. I'd do it sooner but over the phone is just mean. So I can go out with you if you want."

"Of coarse Sex Kitty. To tell the truth I've loved you since we started going out. You're not like the other girl's. Your insane and I love it."

"Then he snogged me right then and there. For everyone to see. I really do love him.

"Dave," I said as I broke our kiss.

"Yes?"

"What were you going to say?"

"I was going to tell you that we weren't being fair to Masimo and Emma and that if we didn't dump them then it might not be good for us to be friends. But it doesn't matter. Your mine now."

**A/N **I know it's kind of cheesy but it'll get better. Anyway R+R and all that good stuff. Also I'm looking for a Beta. As you can tell I'm not top in grammar and I need some help. So if your interested let me know. Ex-ohhh iheartyou424


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I don't own anything. Louise Rennison does. I'm just an obsessed fan

p.s. Still looking for a Beta

Monday June 13th

My Room

11:35 a.m.

Just woke up. Girls with two boyfriends really need to have rest while they can get it. (Teehee)Rosie is having a party on Friday to celebrate My Happiness/The Start Of Summer. Must start on my beauty regimen.

My Beauty Regimen

Face Mask

Bubble Bath

Exfoliation

Shaving

Figure out what to do about those icky brown hairs above my upper lip. If I don't do something soon I'll look like Miss. Stamp

My fringe is looking quite drab. I think I might do something about that. I bet I could do it myself. Save M&V a few quid.

In The Bathroom

There isn't much to this haircutting thing. It looks quite good I think. I think I may become i beautition. I'd be all rich and famous for my great fringe cutting Libby is pretending to cut my hair with her play scissors. It's quite cute.

1 minute later

Those scissors weren't play scissors. She was pretending to cut the back of my hair but then she decided to take it in to her own hands. Now I have a very large chunk out of my hair. I have to have it fixed or I'll look like a twit. But it's going o be very short. Very very short by the look of it.

Downstairs

"Mum, look what Libby did." I held up the piece of hair for her to see.

"So? It's just a bit of hair off the poodles next door. She does it all the time."

"Mum! This isn't a little bit. It surely isn't little. Also it isn't off one of the Prat Poodles. It is my hair. MY HAIR. See the back of my head. Yes that is where the hair would be if Libby hadn't CUT IT OFF!!!"

Mum went reddish and then started yelling.

"LIBERTY ANN NICOLSON. GET DOWN HERE NOW!!!!"

"Yesh Mumsie." Libby knows she's in trouble now. Mum never uses middle names unless we're really in trouble.

"Did you cut Georgia's hair."

"Yesh. It look very better now. I lobe you Mumsie."

"That won't work Libbs. Go to your room NOW."

My Room

Libby sulked off, called me a bad boy then went to her room. To make up for it mum made me an appointment at Madame Fredrica's which is one of the posher salons in town. She told the secreitary the emergency and they made an appointment for Friday. That's not soon but it'll have to do. At least my hair will look fabbity fab for Rosie's party. Right now it's a bit on the scary banana's side. It looks all normally from the front and insane in the back. Alas life goes on.

Wednesday June 15th

My Room

12:03 p.m.

I haven't been able to go out for shame. I would wear a hat but they're so naff. Maybe JazzySpazzy would come over for some tea.

On The Phone

"Jas?"

"Georgia?"

"Yes."

"Well what do you want. My dad's been mad because you've only been on the phone with you evry five minutes for the last day and a half discussing your ruined hair."

"Well come over and see it then. We can have tea and what not."

"Oh yay! It will be like a trip to the funfair and seeing the freaks. Chunk of Hair Missing Girl. I can see it now."

"Jas?"

"What."

"Shut up and come over."

"Yes Sir!"

Hmph. Jas shouldn't be making fun of me in my time of need.. I wonder how I shoulde tell Madame F. to do my hair. It's got to be short or I'll look like a twit. Maybe I should look through Mum's Cosmo to give me ideas.

With Jas Looking Through Cosmo

"That one is quite stylish."

"Jas if the look I'm going for is prat that would be it."

"Georgia this is the eighth hairstyle you've said you don't like. Your Mutti and Vati are paying a ton of quid just to make up for it. So just let Madame F. cut your hair how she likes. She won't make it look bad."

"I guess you're right Jazzy Spazzy."

Friday June 17th

10:30 a.m.

Finally my days of hiding are over. Madame F. will just cut my hair and I'll look like a fabbity fab model. I could get large sunglasses, paint my nails black and I'll look just like Kate Moss. Without the blonde hair. Or the looking like her part

11:00 a.m.

Madame F.'s

Ew this lady's accent is disgustingly Hamburger-ese. She's look at me in a funny way. Maybe because I stuffed all my hair into my school beret So I look like a French transvestite.

"Heyyy-loooww. Myy nammmee is Geraldene. Howw can I hellllp youuuu tooooodaaaaay."

"Howdy! Er I have an appointment for Madame Fredrica for 11 o'clock. Georgia Nicolson.

"Welllll then follow meee Georg-ia. We'll get youuurrrr haaaiiirrrr fixed up reallll niace."

Sitting in a Chair.

Woah is that Madame F? She looks about 20.

"Well hellloo darling. What have we here? Oh dear what hppened?"

So I told her all the gory details.

"Oh I have a little sister myself. We'll have you fixed up in no time."

11:45 a.m.

Oh my. I can't believe how stylish I look with short hair. Sort of like an Audrey Hephburn meets Posh Spice. It feels weird though not having longish hair any more. But it is quite a bit cooler I must say.. I think I'll pop over to Jas's to show her my new haircut.

Jas's Room

"Georgia it looks fabby, goergy, with a hint of marvy thrown in there."

"Really Jhas?"

"Really. Masimo is going to eat his heart out."

Masimo...I haven't even thought about what I'm going to say to Masimo when he gets back. Sorry love, I cheated on you but no hard feelings.

"Jas I forogt to tell you. I'm finished with Masimo. I'm with Dave now."

"What? You forgot. What on this bloody earth could make you forget that. I'm guessing you also forgot he's coming back next week?"

Oh bloody hell. I did forget. Well I will just put it out of mind until tomorrow. Nothing can ruin my night.

"Jas I was so preoccupied with my hair I did forget. Tomorrow we've got to figure out what to do aobut Masimo."

'Well why not now?"

"Because I'm not letting anything ruin my night with Dave."

Rosie's Party

I'm having the best time. Dave said hye loves my new do. Everyone else does too. And the bet part is when I told him why I got it cut he didn't stare at me like I was crazy. He just laughed. Not the laughing at me sort of way. The laughing with you sort of way. There's been tip top dancing, tons of snogging, and a rehersal for Sven and Rosie's marriage in a million years time.

10 minutes later

Dave I mean my boyfriend is a quite cool dancer. Oh wait he's coming over here

"Sex Kitty let's go upstairs I've got something to show you."

Aw h's holding out his hand. Well let's just see what he's got to show me.


End file.
